Yin and Yang
by Black Scribler
Summary: Swarm of dementors and Lily's plan create interesting consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Boy who loved Dementors

Even before actually seeing any of them, he was warned of their presence by the familiar feeling of cold which intensified to the point where entire surface of the lake was frozen.

The moon was shining bright and he could see hundreds of them arriving in a dark swarm.

He inhaled deeply and started doing mental exercises which Professor Lupin had showed him to clear his mind and counter the effects of their presence. The mental pressure grew to unbearable levels and he lost consciousness.

At first there was feeling of lying in a warm cocoon of love and magic. Then the walls of the cocoon contracted and he was expulsed into the hostile outside. He could feel himself crying his lungs out for the warmth to return and it did return. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar green eyes of his mother watching over him as she held him in her arms. After a while he was passed to be held by other people in the room: first his father and then to younger and healthier looking Sirius and Professor Lupin. Lily and her boys.

Thanks to mental pressure the dementors were exerting on his mind, he was able to re-live every second of the first fifteen months of his life in a sort of vivid dream.

He re-lived the first moments he had gained awareness of his magic, his mother bringing him to be examined by her mentors: Professor Dumbledore, Newt Scamander and Mr and Mrs Flamel. He re-lived the subsequent private meeting his mother had with Nicolas Flamel in which he was subjected to additional tests from the man, then Flamel disclosing to be Utnapishtim of Atlantis, a stranded alien, and his accelerated evolution of magical users project, of which Lily and Harry were crowning success.

He re-lived the announcement of the prophecy, war councils during which Lily and her boys were trying to find something to counter Voldemort's menace. Without success at first, but then one night Sirius arrived with the information he had accidentally extracted from his crazy elf Kreature about his brother's sacrifice to steal one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Sirius showed them Regulus' notes which were speaking about Voldemort's greatest secret – six horcruxes, of which one was in their possession. Lily's eyes started to shine with mad intuition and killing intent as the plan and all implications were clear to her.

The last month of his vision was the most difficult to watch: the Potters isolating themselves inside the guest cottage on Dumbledore's family property in Godric's Hollow, preparing to die, writing their letters which would be given to Harry upon turning 17.

On the Halloween morning Lily informed James that it was time.

A special magical circle with a central and an orbiting pentagram was drawn on the cottage floor and hidden.

The Potters had sex one last time.

When Voldemort arrived, James faced him first to distract him so that Lily would complete the last part of their plan: position herself in the centre as sacrifice and put Harry on the orbiting pentagram.

As Lily Potter died and her sacrifice completed, Voldemort's unstable soul broke once more, this time not of his free will, and the soul shard locked itself on the object placed to become Voldemort's last horcrux.

Voldemort turned his eyes on Harry Potter. The green curse left his wand and bounced back and disintegrated its sender, just as any Dark Lord would be trying to AK his own horcrux.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spark of the (R)Evolution

When Harry woke up from the vision, he did so with a jolt as he remembered the dangerous situation, taking his wand by reflex and about to launch Patronus charm on the swarm of Dementors.

However, instead of swarming like a school of piranhas, all Dementors were now floating still and seemingly observing him. Well, at least Sirius was safe.

"...We...took...it...", came an eerie, raspy voice. Harry wasn't sure if those words were uttered by an actual organ or if they were echoing in his mind.

"...Little...Star...pure..."

"...Need...light...Feel...so...cold...so...empty..."

"...More...More...More...", came in chorus and they started to advance and flock closer and closer around Harry.

"What?", was the only thought Harry could muster in this completely unexpected and crazy development of the situation.

Before giving the kiss to their defenceless victims, detecting something which resembled a soul on one of the victims, Dementors decided to start their feast with this soul-like object. As they absorbed the soul shard, they also absorbed the magical connection which existed between the soul shard and Harry Potter, and they were now able to sense the warmth of Harry's soul and magic directly through this link without having to absorb them.

Suddenly, on the other side of the lake appeared intense white light shining in powerful pulses. The light looked like a deer running across the lake towards Dementors.

When pulses of light reached Harry and Dementors, Harry's own magical core reacted to the light and the feeling of happiness it was bringing, and started pumping and channelling all available energy in Harry and around Harry.

Harry himself was shining with powerful white light which was pulsating in rhythm with the light coming from the deer, and across the lake where the deer came from appeared a third source of light.

The deer started to grow and shine even stronger.

The intensity of magic running through Harry activated the magical substances he had collected inside his bloodstream in his previous adventures and which were dormant up to that point: the Philosopher stone dust, basilisk venom and phoenix tears. Harry's body and magical core started to transform as to be able to pump and channel even more magic.

Harry and this other source of light were positioned just right, so that light magic which was bouncing back and forth between them acted also on Dementors located between them and was producing stimulated emission of dark magic of the frequency characteristic for Dementors.

Finally, light and dark magic became so intense that resulting mixture was too wild and it brought end to initial spell and dispersed Dementors.

Harry, naturally, lost consciousness once more.

He woke up in the infirmary.

Dumbeldore informed him that Sirius was captured and locked in a cell at Hogwarts and that the Ministry officials were trying to locate Dementors so that he could receive the kiss.

Dumbledore made an enigmatic remark about them needing more time, and left them after locking them inside.

As he was pondering about the meaning of those words, Harry also pondered about the feeling of unquenchable hunger which was not only for food.

Hermione apparently understood the meaning and took out a chain with an hour-glass – a time-turner.

As she pressed herself against Harry so that she could pass the chain around them, it created reaction of arousal and he could hear again the eerie voice echoing in his mind, this time less raspy and more articulate: "Fuck her".

Harry took a deep breath and cleared his mind, and the two of them left to save Sirius and Buckbeak.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Contacts

He took a short moment to reflect on the irony that this particular object had spent all these years in the Dursleys' attic, and that he had seen it and touched it already many times – every time he had been helping Aunt Petunia with cleaning the place.

The object in question was a Rimowa suitcase – a Tropicana model. However on this one the word Tropicana was replaced with the word Tardis. It was the gift to Lily Evans from Nicolas Flamel and Newt Scamander for her seventeenth birthday.

Thanks to the Dementor-induced vision he now knew how to activate its secret features.

Inside it was Flamel's legacy to Lily Evans and now to himself: Flamel's, or better said Utnapishtim's laboratory. It contained lot of "outdated" scientific knowledge of his people from about 10'000 years ago when he had arrived to Earth, lot of high-tech trinkets of little practical use. And that explained why Lily Potter had left all this almost untouched.

As before, when Lily had been given tour of the place by Utnapishtim, Harry was given tour by a computer voice and was doing all sorts of physical, mental and magical abilities testing on various gadgets, and was advancing deeper and deeper, a lot further than Lily had been able to go.

At a certain point he was deemed worthy and that triggered the testament message.

The Travellers, hyper-dimensional beings, had once visited Earth and had picked some samples of flora and fauna for their collection. From these samples they had created Utnapishtim's people, the Izabrani.

The Izabrani flourished and developed, with other advanced species of their galaxy, a highly advanced civilization the Collective. They were so advanced they believed the Collective to be at the peak of advanced civilizations of the universe. But then Utnapishim found a Travellers' artefact in one of his archaeology digs and was transported to the Depository, and discovered how wrong the Izabrani were. Located in a pocket dimension connected to crossings of all inter-dimensional roads in the multiverse, the Depository was the place were all truly advanced species which managed to achieve inter-dimensional travel came to deposit their knowledge and their culture.

However, before Utnapishim could return and inform his people of the wondrous discovery, he was captured and as the Izabrani were deemed unready, he was banished to a place in the greatest void of the universe – the Earth.

At first Utnapishtim roamed the Earth for a few years to assess his situation and if there were any intelligent species. He was ecstatic that of all the places, he was transported to the cradle world.

He needed time, a lot more time than his natural lifespan would give him. For that he committed the ultimate crime – the soul transfiguration.

During his travels he had discovered Atlantis, the glorious city of some 250'000 inhabitants, the only such at the time. They were advanced, but naturally wanted more technology. He offered them that and was given unrestrained access to all places of the city. He had spent next five years drawing a gigantic transmutation circle through the city. When he had activated it, all inhabitants were stripped of their life energy which was absorbed by the ruby placed at the focal point of the circle in his laboratory.

With enough time he was able to accomplish his project – recreate the Izabrani on Earth, in the form of Lily Evans and Harry Potter.

Harry felt incredibly dirty, and even guilty to be alive, upon hearing the complete truth.

He turned his eyes on the sphere lying on a pedestal. How did Utnapishim activate it in the first place? Was it still active after the banishment? Why did they left it with him?

The object used magic to communicate with Harry – he channelled certain frequencies to give it particular shape and give it commands, and the object would in return channel certain frequencies which transformed Harry's body and perception and prepared him for the journey.

After a while, Harry was not a boy wizard any more, he became a shape of light with numerous tentacles – a sort of Dementor made of light. At that moment he had noticed that the object was at the same time before him and around him, and that activated the journey sequence.

He felt like the current running through the wire. After crossing many regions of the multiverse he had arrived at his destination – the Depository.

He re-took his shape of boy wizard, and cried into the unknown: "Do I have the right to live!?"

For the moment there was just silence and then he was engulfed in painful light and energy.

"...You...are...worthy...We...give...you...the...seed...of...knowledge...Make...it...thrive...the...First...of...your...kind..." were the words communicated directly into his consciousness.

And he reappeared with a thud in the suitcase.

The next days he spent deep in his thoughts about his newfound place in the multiverse. Should he continue to be Harry Potter?

The answers and inspiration came to him in unexpected manner. And this also brought unexpected inspiration to someone else.

On TV some channel was broadcasting sci-fi and horror classics that week, and he got the chance to see or rediscover Superman I and II, Star Wars trilogy, Highlander, Nightbreed, Hellraiser...

The words of Obi-Wan and Ramirez stroke a cord in his soul.

The words of Palpatine and Pinhead stroke a cord in someone else's soul.

"Ok, so... Alien origin: check... Parental sacrifice: check... Knowledge of the known universe: check..."

"So, Hedwig what do you think... Superman-style or Batman-style?", he put his hands to hide his face except eyes.

"Cape or no cape?"

He took the bed-sheet from his bed and put it around him like a cape and billowed it... "I am Severus Snape!...Ok, no cape..."

That night adolescent euphoria of Harry Potter gave place to sinister dreams.

His dream was playing in the first-person perspective. He was moving through a dark castle corridor, lined with multitude of dungeon doors. His heart was filled with predatory desire.

There were cries..."It's a rebellion, sound the alarm!", "Please help us, we have no wands!", "Expecto Patronum!".

Dementors were attacking guards and prisoners.

Wizards were being thrown against walls by telekinesis, stunned by electrical discharges or put to pieces by hooks on chains, desperation in their eyes upon seeing their Patronuses had no effect.

He could feel thoughts of contempt in his mind: "This light is nothing to the light of our God! Tonight we become worthy darkness for his light!"

All around him, in his dream, Harry could see Dementors, not only taking souls of their victims, but also their flesh and turning the remaining bones to dust and absorbing them.

The person through whose eyes Harry was observing the scene entered a room with a mirror, and Harry could see that this person wore Dementor's cloak. However, the person was walking, not floating. And when the person took off the hood, he could see a bald man with eye-whites which were black and with yellow irises, and lines of nails were driven through his skull.

The man smiled and greeted him, "Nice to see you Life Giver..."

And with the sinister laughter echoing in his mind, Harry woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Departing from the Dursleys

"So much for the best laid plans...", sighed Harry Potter while thinking those words.

As he woke up from the nightmare, he did a detailed check-up of his physical, mental and magical state using his newly acquired skills.

A bond had been formed between him and the horcrux. That bond was transferred to the Dementor collective when they absorbed the horcrux.

Afterwards, when he fired Patronus charm at the Dementors, he also fired it at himself, and through the bond this had created feed-back with interesting consequences, both for himself and the Dementors.

The bond also created interesting consequences during his journey to the Depository.

Harry Potter was now object of worship to a fanatical cult of dark beings, the likes of which the magical world had never seen before.

Ok, that was a big thing, but it wasn't compromising his project of becoming a superhero.

The strangeness factor of his life just exploded off all known scales and that implied he had to leave the Dursleays. That was why he had packed his things, including the Tardis. If his calculations were right, his ride would be here in one hour.

He had one more thing to do, and now was the right moment as he was alone with his aunt in the kitchen, helping her after breakfast.

"Aunt Petunia?..."

"Yes?..."

"Aunt Petunia, some things happened in my life – you don't need to know what they are – these things make imposing my presence on you and your family completely unfair, even more than it may have already been so."

"Yes!?..."

"You don't need to know how I know it, but in about forty minutes a person will come to pick me up. Because of the selected time-line I am going to play, I will not be returning here again, and this is the last time we are speaking."

"However, because of the selected time-line again, there is considerable probability that persons would be coming here to interrogate you and your family about me and my whereabouts. It is even likely that you three would be taken under custody. For that event I give you this ring, put it now on your finger. In case of need, just turn it upside-down around your finger and you three will be transported to a safe place and help would be provided to you with returning to your previous lives."

"Are you certain you will be alright?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia..."

At the predicted moment the doorbell rang and Harry opened the door to greet Mr Weasley.

"Hello Mr Weasley, good to see you. Aren't you a month early?"

"Hello Harry, good to see you too. About that, well yes, I'll tell you more later... Something happened and it was deemed it would be safer for you at the Burrow."

Arthur was ready to give necessary help and time to Harry Potter to pack, but it seemed that Harry had not actually unpacked at all after his return from Hogwarts, and that they would be off in no time.

Harry's Hogwarts trunk and a suitcase were placed inside Ford Anglia's trunk. Harry said good-bye to his family, sat inside, Mr Weasley started the car and they left.

"So Mr Weasley, care to elaborate? I take this 'something' is not a good thing."

"You are right Harry, it is not...Some time last night alarm was set off in Azkaban prison and now there is complete black out going a mile from the coast around the island. Everything is covered in impenetrable dark shroud. No one has any idea what has happened and who is behind it. The only reason we are not in complete state of panic is the shroud is stationary and not advancing further."

"Panic, really?..."

"Harry, 300 years ago, when the Ministry discovered the abomination existing on Azkaban island, the only reason for placing a prison there was to give to this abomination steady supply of victims. The Ministry should have confronted this evil, instead of playing games with it. Now we discover it was the game we were never in control of."

Harry could feel that someone on the other side of the bond was pleased with Mr Weasley's words and decided to place him in "worthy opponent" category instead of general "food" denomination for wizards.

Because of unknown threat, Arthur had instructions to be extra careful, and that implied driving completely muggle-style, with a finger on the port-key button. In a little more than two hours they arrived to Ottery St Catchpole. As they crossed the wards around the Burrow, Harry felt it when the information was sent to the clock that Arthur and he were home, and his light shone more brightly with gratitude for this gesture of the Weasleys, to greater pleasure of the Dementor collective.

"Thank you Mr Weasley..."

"What for Harry?"

"You wouldn't believe me, and if you would, you would be scared..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Beautiful Summer

"How do you reckon he's doing it?"

"Magic?...", a pillow came flying and was immediately returned to the sender.

"Think he would share the trick?"

"I'm sure he will if we let him be, now let me sleep some more."

Later that day while they were de-gnoming the garden was the good moment as it was just four of them doing the chore just like two years ago.

"Harry, how do you do it?"

"Do what, George?"

"Jumping from the window before sunrise every morning. If it was any of the usual flying/cushioning spells, you would have Mum on your case instantly. We noticed you were not sneaky about that so we reckoned you might be willing to share the trick, one Marauder to another?..."

"What was the answer Fred gave you about it?" and he enjoyed looking their jaws drop.

"How in Merlin's name...?"

"As you suspect, I have lot of tricks in my sleeve, but indeed it all comes down to Magic – with capital M. Magic is everywhere and is much more than just what most wizards and witches perceive, and thanks to the Weasley kindness, this summer I enjoy Magic in all its forms."

"In this case the trick is something which my mother had discovered, and just like she had sheared it with her best friend, I'm going to share it with you. Magic first manifests itself in magical children as accidental, and this first manifestation can take any form, but the ones which are the most common are teleportation and telekinesis – the trick here is to turn accidental into intentional. You have to remember as precisely as possible the feeling you had when you first experienced accidental magic, then you concentrate on the results you want to achieve and you push. At first results probably won't be spectacular, but it is as with silent casting, it takes time. The pushing exercise will give you better magical stamina and make you magically stronger. After a while you will be able to do simple magic like telekinesis or flying/levitation/high jumping just by thinking about it, without incantation or wand."

Harry was making leaps in magical growth, or as he explained it, he was getting in touch with the legacy of his parents.

With Magic, in its many forms and permeating everything in and around the Burrow, Harry felt like a little kid in a fantasy kingdom, and the joy he was experiencing, he was sharing with his friends, and it seemed that thanks to Harry they were discovering new faces of Magic which their world had never suspected to exist.

Every morning before sunrise, so as not to bother the Weasleys, Harry would jump from the room he was sharing with Ron, and go to the pond. He would stand there by the edge of the water to listen as the elemental spirits were singing to the first rays of the sun. The first time he had heard their singing had been at sundown of the day he had arrived at the Burrow. It was just one of many magical phenomena, normally invisible to witches and wizards, which he was now able to perceive with his enhanced senses.

Listening to their glorification of life was welcome change to the night.

At night darkness would spread from the corners of the room and he would fall through the darkness into the no-life place.

Universes and dimensions with potential for life and which can be visited by the living exist side by side and are completed with places of death and no-life, similar to how the rational numbers are completed with the irrational numbers to create the real numbers continuum.

That night when the new Dementors took over Azkaban island they started their project of conquering the places of no-life and building the no-life Depository.

Every night Harry would live through aeons of endless battles of their conquest, and every night he would discover he was god over larger and larger dominion which was illuminated by the the light coming from the no-life Depository shining like a sinister sun. It was the vision which reminded him greatly of the scene from the movie when Julia brought Dr Channard to hell, and apparently the same scene also had inspired the Dementors.

After few mornings of listening to the singing, Harry had tried to join it, first by using his vocal cords – which had no effect on the spirits, now he was trying by making his own magic core vibrate in response to the feeling the singing was creating inside it – to this the spirits responded first with something like shocked silence, and then they resumed their singing with a tone of joyful discovery.

On the previous days after the spirit song was over, Harry would take off his clothes and jump into the pond and swim.

This time Harry could feel the spirits' desire to play and mix their magic with his own magic, so instead of swimming, he remained standing in shallow water, and then he started to move as to allow the spirits easier flow through his core and his chakra system. His movements were looking a lot like tai chi. Bottom rocks, wind and water started to move around him.

The next morning he repeated his actions of the previous day.

This time the elementals surprised him with a game. They were floating pebbles around him and he had to use water tentacles to touch certain colours and avoid others.

As his mind was on the flow of magic around him, he barely registered there was someone observing him. With his concentration broken, he received the floating water on his head.

"I know you're there, show yourself."

There appeared Luna Lovegood, Ginny's best friend with whom he got acquainted few days after his arrival, followed by red-faced Ginny and Hermione, all three still in their nighties.

"Hello Harry. We had a girls night at my place. Wrackspurts told me they had found an interesting wizard who can talk to them. I suspected that might be you. Hermione also wanted to come so she could see concrete proof for the existence of wrackspurts, and Ginny didn't want to be left out."

"So you are able to see elemental spirits, aren't you Luna? Are you believer in Old Magic?"

"Yes, Harry, I am – to both your questions. And you are right, we do need to join the wrackspurt song.", with that she took her nightie off and entered the pond.

"Luna!?" reacted Hermione with indignation.

Ginny on the other hand promptly followed Luna's example with intuition that this was Harry's first time seeing an almost naked witch/girl – and she wanted to be part of that first time.

This time Hermione didn't want to be left out and decided to follow her inner Gryffindor, so she joined the others in the pond.

The intuition was proven right as Harry started to get erection.

"Thanks for the compliment Harry."

This reminded Harry of his situation, that he was standing naked in front of the three girls – and he jumped promptly into the pond to hide his nudity, while at the same time starting to splash the girls so as to recover some dignity and gain some space which would allow him to get out of the pond without further embarrassing himself. A splashing war ensued which left the three girls on one side drying themselves and returning to Luna's place, while on the other side Harry took his chances and quickly got out and hid himself behind a big tree and got dressed and returned to the Burrow.

After that, for the remaining part of his stay at the Burrow, Harry would often find himself under attack of various teasing from the girls (ex: skimpy outfits, suggestive touching, etc.), but mostly the girls would simply look forward to spending as much of their time with Harry and having fun with Harry and Magic.

For the rest of his day Harry could not stop thinking about that moment spent with the three witches, and instead of waiting anxiously for the darkness to take him, he fell asleep. He started to dream of the pond again. Again he was there and the witches were there, but it seemed that he was not dreaming about the present, but about the future – he was facing, not the three girls, but the three young women. Also the pond and the area around it looked different – there were more spirits of various kinds, and many magical species, and it all looked like a little magical garden of Eden.

The memories were downloaded from the body of future Harry into his mind. The more magical area around the pond had been his gift to the three witches – a gift all four of them would contribute to create in a few days. Some years in the future, after seeing a movie, the three witches would organise a little prank for Harry – re-enacting of a scene from that movie.

The three women were singing a song. "Go to sleep you little baby... Go to sleep you little baby..."

There was a clay booze bottle. He took few swings as the witches were pressing their bodies against his.

They had sex, lot of sex.

In the end the four of them were having siesta under the big tree.

Suddenly, the feeling of summer breeze disappeared.

"Thank you for the gift my Lord. Your seed greatly accelerated our evolution. Now we are truly children of our god. We are now the apex species over entire no-life domain and you are god over it."

Harry opened his eyes and he was not by the pond any more.

He was in the darkness. He was the darkness. And inside him was his army of the evolved Dementors – the Cenobites.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(66): The Greatest Darkness and the Greatest Light

The next morning he woke up with a foreboding regarding the announcement of the Lead Cenobite. He felt that the moment those words "you are the god over entire no-life domain" had been uttered some fundamental change about his being had been set in motion. As he tried to go on with his usual routine, he noticed strange stillness around him. It was as if he woke up to his Judgement Day.

He sat beside the pond as the spirits were starting their song, and for the moment all seemed for the best. He began to meditate while listening to the spirits. Soon he noticed there was a new song. Not like the one of the spirits, but like the one of the Dementors during the Hogwarts lake incident. And this new song was not coming from any particular source located in any particular place. It was everywhere, coming from the very fabric of reality.

Suddenly he was able to hear the words of the song: the words of Christian last rites prayer, the words of Kaddish, the words of Salat al-Janazah, the words of Jiukujing.

He was listening to death of all those dying on the British isles, on Earth, in the Milky-way galaxy. He was listening to the stream of souls entering and leaving the no-life domain.

He could see hopes and dreams of the living. He could feel nourishment from the prayers people directed to their dark desires.

And he understood what had happened. He was doomed for all eternity...

And he hadn't seen it coming... even if he was god-elected of the Cenobites... but that didn't suppose to mean anything really, right?!...

That day the emissary of the Cenobite empire, Lord Barker made the announcement in front of the Wizengamot that the glorious legacy of Ekrizdis of Azkaban, Father of the Nation was continued through the newly established Cenobite empire – whose rule over all Nightbreeds was blessed by the No-Life God. He then delivered the Emperor's gift to the Minister, a puzzle-box and heads of the hit-wizard team sent to reconnaissance mission on the island of Azkaban, saying that the Cenobites thanked the Ministry for the food and that it was indeed in their nature to wait for the prey to come willingly and that there would be no invasion to be feared, and disappeared.

… He was going to kill Tom Riddle in the most painful manner known to the universe... He was going to tear his soul apart – no, wait, the idiot had already done it to himself and that was the source of his present predicament... Geez, the Cenobites even fused magic of his invisibility cloak with him – so that it would be part of him... forever – because he was the rightful and worthy owner of the work of the wizard Ekrizdis, creator of the Dementors.

Actually, the Cenobites had called the dibs on the punishment of Tom Riddle for his disrespectful treatment of the Resurrection Stone.

Well, if Hellboy could pull the hero gig while being a hell-spawn, then Harry could too... even if he wasn't, strictly speaking, a hell-spawn.

He decided to spend the rest of that day meditating on the pond shore, learning to cope with his new powers, and understanding responsibilities those powers implied... He could see thoughts of all criminals in the universe and could find them (or even kill) instantly, but it was of utmost importance that he could make the right choices to insure the right time-line was played.

He summoned his portable CD player, put ear-phones on, and started the music. He sat there in lotus position, from time to time singing to the music...

 _Is this the real life?_

 _Is this just fantasy?_

 _Caught in a landslide_

 _No escape from reality..._

 _Potter has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me..._

As Harry mused about his powers and the artefacts made by Ekrizdis and the fact that the Cenobites were passing judgement if the present owners of those artefacts were worthy or not, something struck his mind – there were three artefacts made by Ekrizdis, which represented pinnacle of his ground-breaking works in arithmancy and necromancy and which allowed him to become "Master of Death"... Shit! Dumbledore!...

He jumped to his feet, and the cloak wrapped itself around him and his appearance became ghostly and translucent.

With a look of deep determination in his eyes he took flight with supersonic speed in direction of Hogwarts, looking like a silver arrow of light.

He arrived inside the, empty, main entrance hall, giving the fright of his un-life to Peeves.

"Potter is dead! Potter is dead! Potter is dead!...", the poltergeist escaped from the hall while screaming hysterically.

Harry resumed his "normal human" form, the cloak transformed into his student robes, and he proceeded towards Professor Dumbledore's office. He made the check with his mental probe, good Professor was still alive. He announced himself at the gargoyle and asked for the entrance.

"Mister Potter, while it is always pleasure to see you, I take, by your hasty arrival – which by the way has me greatly puzzled by your new abilities, this is not a pleasure visit?"

"My new abilities and the reason of my presence here are connected... Today, during the Wizengamot session appeared an unexpected speaker..."

This started Dumbledore's every mental alarm.

"This speaker spoke of the newly established entity which united all Nightbreeds under its protection..."

"Yes, Harry?..."

"This entity sees itself as continuation of the work of the wizard Ekrizdis of Azkaban, whom it considers as its creator... Ekrizdis made three very powerful artefacts, wrongly attributed to the Death itself... Professor, I beg your pardon for what I must do... I will explain..."

While Harry remained completely still, Professor Dumbledore felt nevertheless the well-known feeling of the disarming charm.

The elder wand jumped from the holster around Dumbledore's wrist and Harry caught it with ease.

"This is the first artefact, the second was owned by the Gaunt family, and the third is in my possession... The Cenobites have passed the judgement on the worthiness of all those who have ever touched those artefacts... Tom Riddle will pay for his own unworthiness and the unworthiness of his ancestors... the line of Ignotus Peverell was judged worthy... Those who touched the elder wand, however, were not..."

Harry closed his eyes in mental concentration.

"Gregorovitch and Grindelwald were gruesomely executed some moments ago... I barely managed to arrive here on time... Here, take this wand, it is now yours..."

Dumbfounded, moving on pure reflex, Dumbledore extended his arm, took the wand and felt strange magic wash over him.

"The judgement of the Cenobites is revoked..."

"Now, with this excitement over, we can indeed continue with the pleasure part of my visit...

This new species, the Cenobites, they want to continue the legacy of the one they call their creator, Ekrizdis of Azkaban, but they want to start a new era so to speak so they decided to pass this judgement of worthiness...

So, now I have been given complete knowledge regarding the work of Ekrizdis and of the abilities offered by the cloak, but that is less important here...

You see, when abominations left by Ekrizdis on Azkaban island were discovered by the wizards, they immediately declared him dark and hid everything they had found somewhere in the Department of Mysteries for later study...(thanks to Mr Weasely I learned a lot about the Ministry this summer)... Anyhow, the experts of the Department made the mistake to study only the necromancy part of the notes left by Ekrizdis, and I don't blame them because the arithmancy part was complete gibberish to them... However, this gibberish is completely intelligible to today's muggle mathematicians...because Ekrizdis discovered modern algebra and analysis four centuries ahead of the works of Descartes, Leibniz and Newton... Ekrizdis then applied his modern arithmancy to necromancy, to open some doors which are best left closed...

Now we come to my ambitious plan and my contribution to it... You can see where I want to go from here, don't you? And yes, I know why it hasn't been done yet – after all muggle calculus has been known to wizards for centuries now.

The reason I can pull it off, unlike those before me who had the same idea, is because of what I am... a mutation, next evolutionary jump. With my puberty I'm discovering strength and abilities left to me through fortuitous meeting of my parents... I've seen magic wizards wouldn't believe, and that even before the Cenobites bestowed upon me the powers of the cloak...

I can use muggle mathematics and physics, in conjunction with my abilities, to start next technological revolution of wizard society... for example, just like Ekrizdis had used alchemy spheres strategically positioned on his elder wand to create the wand which produces the perfect, unbeatable response with any wizard, I can create wands for squibs... I can make magic available to muggles... I can end wizard-muggle divide..."

After Potter had left, Dumbledore took some time to digest all the information which was dropped on him. He then stud up and went in front of his fireplace and made firecall to Professor McGonagall, who was enjoying her well deserved vacation at traditional clan McGonagall summer reunion.

"Professor McGonagall, I beg your pardon for intruding on your peaceful vacation, I had an unbelievable day and you are the perfect person I must speak to about..."

She gave him password for the crossing, and he appeared in her castle McGonagall apartment.

"Could I have a glass of that superb Gonaglen single malt special?... You should have one too..."

He toasted and gulped.

"Dear Professor, I am again obliged to beg your pardon... I will not object any more to your project to adopt Harry Potter and make him a ward of Hogwarts... There has been a surprising development regarding young Mr Potter, which could potentially make him very vulnerable to political intrigues of pure-blood supremacists and needing our protection so that the light this young star is about to shine on our world would not go to waste..."

She poured herself a glass and gulped.


End file.
